


Secrets of Slytherin Acres

by Slytherinprincess23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Equestrian, F/F, F/M, Horses, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinprincess23/pseuds/Slytherinprincess23
Summary: What happens when Lucius decides he can no longer stand his wife and Britain in general? Well they move to the states of course! Now Lucius has purchased a struggling horse barn while trying to hide dark secrets but what will happen when they come to light? Will they survive or will this spell the end of the Malfoy legacy?





	1. Welcome to America

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I started this fic back in 2013 for my Deviantart account now called Slytherinacres. Go check out there for OC visuals as well as the mentioned horses :) I myself am an english rider but I am not perfect so if you spot something i may have confuzzled then feel free to comment or pm me and let me know! Relationship tags will be added as they are discovered.  
Won't be for awhile yet.
> 
> Description of abuse is in the chapters. I will warn in the note before hand just FYI
> 
> I suck at summaries so sorry XD More tags/rating may change in later chapters as my stories usually have a mind of their own!
> 
> I want to thank my amazing Beta and Friend Gwen <3

Lucius sat at his desk in his personal study and mulled over the conversation that he was regretting. He had Divorced Narcissa only a few months prior, and then had turned around and bought a burnt down stable from a man in the States. Lucius used to ride in his younger days, and he yearned to once more, so he thought this would be perfect for him. Now Draco on the other hand… he doubted that Draco shared his same passion for the equines. Either way, Lucius had full custody of the 16 year old and he was taking him with him, and Draco would learn to ride. He already had the re-building in progress and would be complete tomorrow. He loved magical construction companies as they were quick in their work and it was always sound. He had them build 3 manors, 5 barns, a few arenas and some other odd and end things needed for the horses and showing. He looked back down at the papers in his hands and finished signing then called a house else. A moment later he heard a pop.

“Master has summoned Tally.”

“Yes, Tally. Go fetch Draco for me. Tell him it is Important.”

Tally bowed and disapperated to do her masters task. A few minutes later Draco appeared in his fathers study looking as sullen as ever.

“You called, Father?”

“Yes, sit. We have a matter to discuss.” he said waiving to a chair.

Draco eyed him suspiciously however he sat in the chair, curious what his father wished to discuss. Lucius quickly gave him a reprimanding look and he quickly looked to his hands. Even now, his father still scared him.

“What do you wish to discuss father?” he asked

“We will be moving to another estate tomorrow. I have already secured passports and green cards for us until we can obtain citizenship.” he said which made Draco look straight up at his father.

“B-but whats wrong with the manor?!” he asked bewildered.

“Just need a change is all.” he said

“Which estate?”

“The one in the America’s that I just bought.”

Draco made a face at this.

“What makes the America’s so special? Why not the Estate in Italy? Or France?”

“Because in the Americas, there is a Stable.”

“Like… Horses?” and he made another face and Lucius glared at him.

“Yes, Horses. And you will learn to ride Draco.”

He looked bewildered at his father. He had avoided horses, or any creature for that matter, his whole life. Now his father expected him to get on such a… dirty, creature? He would rather ride that damned Hippogriff from third year

“But… they are just plain muggle horses…Why would you want plain muggle horses?!”

“Ah Draco… You will be in for quite the surprise.”

Again, Draco glared at him. “There is nothing surprising about normal looking horses.”

“Indeed, there isn’t. Either way we are going, and you will learn to ride.”

“Can I just go to stay with mother?” he asked soberly.

Lucius’s eyes narrowed.

“No. There will also be no mention of her in this house, do you understand?!” Lucius snarled at his son, slamming his hands on the desk while standing quikly making Draco look instantly at the ground to hide the fear in his eyes.

“Yes, Father.” he said

“You may be dismissed.” Lucius said coldly and Draco stood quickly and all but fled from the room and his father's oppressive air.

Draco had little time to say good bye to the manor that had been his home for his while sixteen years of life and did not know how he was feeling. They would be leaving shortly to take a series of portkeys to the new estate and he felt ill at the thought of all that traveling. Not long after Tally appeared and informed him it was time to go. He ensured his possessions were still in his pocket as he fastened the robe on his shoulders before heading to meet his father at the front of the manor. After sealing it off Lucius apparated the pair to the portkey office in preparation for the journey ahead.

/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\

Draco looked around as he walked into the Library of the manor. It was massive, easily bigger than the one back in Wiltshire and Draco suddenly felt completely dwarfed in this home. He took in the cream colored walls with the dark shelves and spiraling stair case going up the center and going off at each new floor in a catwalk fashion. The ceiling was letting in the most light as it was made purely of glass and towered at the top of the fifth story. Draco decided it was too sunny to fit his mood.

“This looks much more extravagant than Wiltshire Manor.” he said exploring as much as he dared.

“It’s supposed to. First Impressions and all." Lucius said with an air of indifference as Draco mentailly sighed.

“Too much maybe.” he muttered earning a glare from his father that shut him up.

“Follow me.” he said tersely, leading Draco out the door and around to the back of the manor.

Draco spied 2 other Manors as they walked.

“What are those for?” he asked curiously.

“The one to your left is for the riders and staff here. The one to the right is for the Guest who come during Events and such.

“Horse events?” he inquired.

"Obviously.” Lucius replied annoyed with Draco's questions already.

Draco eyed the Arena as they passed it and the high walls just behind it, between the Manor and the Arena.

“That's the Garden.” he supplied spying his sons gaze.

They walked quietly towards the barns. They looked normal height and very elegant from their vantage point.

“This is the Mare barn.” he said leading his son in.

“And what is a mare?” he asked and Lucius had to hide his chuckle at his son's ignorance.

“A mare is a female horse. A gelding is a castrated male. A stallion still has all of his bit and can still breed. A foal is a baby. Filly is a baby girl. Colt is a baby boy.” he explained and Draco just nodded as they entered.

He looked at what appeared to be a normal black and white looking horse. He looked in further and nearly jumped back as he saw grape vines wrapped around her and wings that she had tucked in.

“What kind of horse is this?” he asked cautiously.

“She is a Pellegrino.” he said and Draco stared at him. Lucius just chuckled.

“There is a book in the Library with all the breeds here. I’ll have Tally put a copy in your room. Pellegrino's however were originally bred in Italy and considered very special. Usually used in Air Races.” he said and Draco nodded.

As they walked, he came across another mare. She was black with purple markings and purple Mane and tail. Draco stared at her as she flattened her ears and bared her sharp teeth.

“Dangerous horse?” he asked.

“An Icogan mare with a Dragon heart. So technically yes, she is dangerous due to her ‘Poison’ Element which determined the color of her markings. Don’t go around her unless her bonded rider is here. She’s attacked before, so she is a bit unpredictable.”

Draco nodded and moved on quickly. You didn’t have to tell him twice! As he and his father walked, Draco saw one of the other Icogan mares. This mare was white with blue and purple markings along her neck, back and legs. Upon looking closer they appeared to be water drops!

“Who is this?” he inquired.

“That is Fyera D’Acqua.” Lucius supplied after glancing at the name on the stable door.

“Italian?” he asked and his father nodded.

“She is known as Fyera around here. I have heard she is quite the ride.” he said and Draco nodded. He watched as the white mare stretched her nose to him and nickered. He slowly raised a shaking hand and Lucius watched curiously. The mare pushed the tip of her muzzle into his hand. He gently pushed his hand further so she wouldn’t have to strain. Her ears were perked forward and Draco smiled, slowly rubbing up her nose.

“So, whats her powers?” he asked, knowing his father had mentioned something magical about the Icogans.

“She can control Fire and Weak purple fire.” he said and Draco nodded looking nervous once more.

“Don’t worry, She can only control it once its been lit for now.”

“For now?”

“Once she gets her Dragon heart and Masters the Element, she will be able to create it.”

Draco nodded and they continued their walk through the other barns. Later they retired back to the Manor.

“I will be warming some of the horses tomorrow. After that I expect you to be in the arena at ten in the morning so I can teach you to ride.”

Draco nodded and was soon off to bed. Lucius went back to his study and sat, looking at all the horse registrations he had to sign and set to it. He reviewed the ins and outs of Slytherin Estate. He smirked at the name but knew it was only fitting. He soon retired for the night, eager to teach his son to ride in the morning and knew exactly who to use.


	2. Learning to ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will it go when Draco gets on a horse for the first time? Will he even have the courage?

Draco walked sullenly to the arena his father had shown him the day before. He was dressed in your typical riding outfit, Cream Breeches, Black polo shirt and tall black boots. His father had also left him some black riding gloves that Draco knew he would have to wear. He grabbed his black riding hat from the tack room, and placed it on his head and went to meet his father in the arena.

Once he arrived he noticed Fyera was already tacked up and ready to go, his father waiting beside her at the fence. He walked in, and hid his smile as he saw his fathers approval in his eyes and cheered himself in his mind.

“Go to the mounting block.” Lucius ordered, indicating a high wooden stool that had a few steps that wasn’t far away. Lucius led the mare to the block and held the mare still while looking at Draco.

"Slide the stirrup down the leathers. Once it is down put your left foot in and lean across her back, swinging your right leg over." he instructed lowering the right stirrup. Once Draco was sitting up nervously, feet in the stirrups, Lucius started adjusting them to fit. 

"Now, you will want to keep your shoulders back, chest out, and keep your heels down. There should be a straight line from your shoulder to your hips and finishing at your heel." After watching his son adjust to a proper position he handed him the reins, showing him how to hold them in his fingers then stepped back. 

“Now give her a slight squeeze with your leg to make her walk.” he said. Draco did as he was told and nearly panicked as she took a step forward. Lucius watched as he instructed his son to walk in big circles around him, nodding when he was doing right, and correcting him when he slouched or didn’t have his heels down or his leg shifted. About half an hour later, Draco was riding confidently to the Icogans smooth walk. When she started slowing down he gave her a squeeze not realizing that he squeezed too hard and sent the mare straight into a canter. As he panicked, he pulled tight on the reigns to make her stop, making her pin her ears and come to a sliding stop. This sent Draco over her neck, landing on the soft sand however it did not feel soft to his back! He laid there for a moment trying to catch his breath and slowly sat up to see his father standing there holding her reigns.

“Get up.” he ordered and Draco quickly did so.

“Get back on the horse.” he instructed and Draco gave him a strange look.

“Maybe horses just are not my…” He was cut off by his fathers glare.

“Now Draco.” he ordered. He led the mare back to the block so Draco could get back on. Once he was mounted once more she swatted him with her tail to show her aggravation at his roughness but nuzzled his leg assuring him it was okay.

“Luckily for you she has a soft bit and a hard mouth, so you snatching the bit didn’t hurt her too much. When a horse speeds up, ride it out and gently pull to a slower gait, not a dead stop. Otherwise you may end up on the ground again, or hurting the horse. Am I understood.”

Draco nodded that he understood and Lucius instructed him to go around again. Draco stayed tense for the rest of the ride, eager to get into a bath full of pain relieving potions that would sooth his aching muscles. Soon his father called it a morning and Draco hurriedly slipped off and gracefully, but quickly, left the arena. Lucius shook his head and instructed one of the grooms nearby to untack the horse, and he went to the barn office.

Lucius walked into the office and sat in the chair behind his desk, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. That boy of his was going to be a hard one to teach. He shook his head and looked down at the sheet that Evelyn had placed on the desk. She had counted all the horses and the number of grooms, riders and trainers needed. They were lacking a bit, so he put her in charge of Interviews and scouting as he wanted as little to do with the muggles as possible. He leaned back and stared up at the ceiling for a moment, lost in thought until Samuel showed up with some Show forms.

“You need to sign these and send them in if you want Journo to go to the Australian Olympics, For Maestra to do a couple of Over sea’s Dressage shows, Fyera and a few others to do some local halter shows.” he said handing the stack to Lucius.

“Thank you Sam.” he said watching as the man went to exercise his mare. He started filling out the forms and writing the necessary checks and piling them to have Sam take to town later. It still slightly unnerved him that this Sam, and his dear friend Severus looked so much alike. He half wished to see the both of them side by side. They both had long black hair, though Salazar’s was longer like his own. They both only wore black and always had an air of confidence about them. He shook his head and returned to his business.

Later that evening, Lucius went out to watch some of the training going on in one of the arenas. Evelyn was teaching one of the horses to jump apparently. The horse was saddled and clearing the set up obstacles just fine however Evelyn was still on the ground only watching.

“Why don’t you ride her?” he inquired.

“I’m a Dressage rider. I don’t know how to ride a jumper.”

“Sam?”

“He’s Dressage too.”

Lucius nodded and disappeared while Evelyn kept on training. He reappeared with a black hard hat on his head and bridle in hand. He walked over to the mare and slipped on the bridle. He climbed onto her back and trotted and cantered around the arena getting warmed up. Then he pointed the eager mare towards the first jump. It was a simple cross rail set at one and a half feet. She cleared it with ease. He trotted the mare towards another cross rail then a vertical.. Once he felt she was comfortable with those, He moved towards the lower oxers set up more in the center. He took her over slightly higher jumps set around the course. The mare would hesitate a moment at the taller jumps, but he encouraged her and so she sailed over them. After three or four more rounds he let her walk around to cool off then dismounted, handing the reins to Evelyn.

“Next time you get the jumpers out, let me know.” he said taking his helmet off and taking off his gloves. She just stared at him a moment as he walked off before leading the mare off for untacking and a hose down. He went back towards the office only to see Draco there.

“Thought you haven’t rode since I was five.” he said eyeing his father.

“I have not but it is just like riding a broom. Once you learn, you never forget.” he said and stepped past his glaring son with a smirk on his face. Did Draco really think he could watch his father fall off a horse? He would never let that happen. Once back in the Office, Lucius noted that they needed a rider and trainer for Jumping and looked at the long list of jobs that needed filling. He would leave Evelyn to handle the Interviews for the riders and grooms. Sam would be in charge of the trainers. He clicked off the light in the office for the night and headed inside for dinner. He wished he could have house-elves so he wouldn’t have to pay them,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! I have about 22 written up so far and will be adding maybe 2 a day until caught up. Then will most likely post at least once a week!

**Author's Note:**

> Well What do y'all think? I couldn't decide on the stable name as originally it was Pure-blood Slytherin Acres but ehh i changed it XD I hope y'all enjoyed this!


End file.
